Ask The Gods
by Lady loves Fables
Summary: Modern life for the Greek gods. For some, technology and change is confusing, and old habits die hard. Contains cursing, violence and sex.


I do not own Greek Mythology.

What are the gods doing in modern times?

( Idea came to me by a tumblr page called ask the gods, link in my profile.)

* * *

><p>Ch 1- Family dinner<p>

Hephaestus walked out of his rooms and into the marble hallway of Mt. Olympus, making his way to the dining room. He usually kept to his area, but since he had just finished his latest invention, a watch Apollo had asked for that's color changed with the time of day, he felt that he should at least go up and say hello. Aries and Athena always gave him ideas for new inventions anyway, so the meal would not be so boring.

The last few decades had made Hephaestus be more active in the daily activities of the gods. He was still asked to make weapons, but his main job was dealing with the complicated technologies of the modern world. Zeus had allowed, much to Hera's displeasure, technology to come to Mt. Olympus, granting everyone a laptop, custom made by Hephaestus, and a phone, Similar to the mortals I-phone, but it let the gods of Mt. Olympus not only call the other gods, but let them see where ever they wanted to, an App Aphrodite deemed the Magic mirror, for the G-Phone- the name Aphrodite came up with for Hephaestus's phones.

Walking into the room he could see that almost all the seats were filled. Zeus, king of the gods, was sitting at the head of the table, as he had done since he first ruled, only unlike in 5000BC Zeus' hair was cut short and he had a Rolex on his left hand. He was talking to Apollo, who was seated at his left, about something to do with sports. Hera was to his right, eating as little as possible, and talking with Artimus about the latest gossip, and how societies morals were so in the gutter, again.

Hephaestus walked over to his wife Aphrodite, who was sitting across from Ares and Athena, who were both in a heated debate about the revolutionary war tactics in the middle east. He smiled slightly at the bored look on his wife's face, her fingers twirling her long blond hair as she tried to keep up with the two war gods conversation. Sitting next to her, Aprodite looked at him with a sincere smile, happy to have company.

" Can you translate for me?" She asked sweetly, pointing at the bickering gods. Hephaestus was glad that she did not make a fuss about him being here,and listened in a few moments on the conversation.

"Although they had a good basis, they were unorganized!" Athena agued

"Who cares if they were unorganized, they soon banded together in the end!" Ares coutered

"So much innocent lives would have been saved though if they-"

"If they did that then it might have set them back, and they needed to counter from the opposition."

"They got lucky! If those fire arms wer'nt there at their disposial!"

"Oh please Athena, Mortals would have got weapons eather one way or another."

Hephaestus shook his head and looked back at his wife with a small smile. " In a nutshell, Athena wants the side she likes to be more organised, while Ares couldn't care less, as long as they win." Hephaestus said plainly to her. Aphrodite nodded and smiled at him, understanding now. She gently touched his hand, placing her small hand on top of his roughed callused one. She would always do this when she wanted to show sincerity to him, as it was usually very hard to tell if she was seducing or not.

A ring of a wine goblet echoed in the dining hall, Hephaestus and the other gods turned to look at the head of the table. Zeus was standing with his glass in hand, looking at the other gods before him. Zeus looked over the table before speaking, making sure everyone was paying attention.

"Now as you all know, I called this meeting to discuss a few very important things. First off is, while he is in the room, a sincere thank you to Hephaestus for fixing out WiFi deliema." Zeus said, nodding to the Blacksmith, Everyone turned to look at him and he quickly took his hand away from his wife's, slightly embarrassed at all the attention he was receiving. " No trouble lord Zeus." he said with a rough tone. Zeus only nodded his head and continued his speach.

"Next we have the problem of what that WiFi lets us do. While I let everyone have their usernames as whatever they like-"

"Thunder-Hulk" Ares coughed, receiving laughs from the table, even a smile from Hera, and a wry grin on Zeus face. " Yes well 6 meter sword-" another round of laughter "I was just saying that under no circumstances are you allowed to go on match sites. Find a mortal you want to fuck the old fashion way." This made Aphrodie's hand shoot up. "Yes, you can keep your match site up, Aphrodite, just don't make a profile."

Aphrodite grinned happily at this, since she had created a site so she could help more people find love quicker and even safer, because she would personally know if one profile was a predators. When she would find those, Aphrodite would get Ares or Artemis, whoever won rock-paper-scissors, to go and 'take care of' the pervert. Hepestus had helped her create the site, but, to his surprise, she was able to keep it running by herself after a few lessons.

_"I've been around you long enough Hephaestus to know a thing or two about this webby thing." She explained when he had asked how she knew what to do. "And besides, they have these wiki things and HTML guides." Aphrodite flirtatiously wagged a finger at him. "Not even that complicated mess can stop the work of love." She said playfully_

Hephaestus smiled at the memory, it was not everyday his wife surprised him, but when she did, it made him love her a little more, even after centuries of being married to the love goddess. Yes she still was sleeping around, and yes the one she usually sleeps around with is Ares-even after the net incident- but he was always glad that she always came to him for guidance when she was stuck on something and need a new perspective, or would chose being with him, talking about each others achievements for that week, over a night in New York.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and looking up, there she was, smiling down at him. "Ready to go home?" she asked, slightly wondering why her husband was so quiet this evening, but decided not to question it. Hephaestus replied with standing up and taking her wrist gently guiding her out of the hall. Aphrodite followed close behind him. When he had reached a small alcove, he let go of her hand and they walked to the rooms in silence, glad for each others company.

* * *

><p>So yes, this story will be basically centered around Hephaestus, but only because as the inventor god, it makes since that he would be the one the others go to when there mortal gadgets break or they need to have some new thing explained. But there will be chapters where I say <strong>Ares POV <strong>before the chapter name, it does not mean that's a chapter that's not part of the story, it just means that that chapter is going to be told in a different view other then Hephaestus.

review please


End file.
